A Little Unconventional
by Ravenclaw Jess
Summary: Daltonverse: This love story is a little unconventional. A Jogan fic based off of CP Coulter's Dalton. Rated T for language, just to be safe. Julian/Logan.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** So this is a Jogan (Julian/Logan) story based off _Dalton_ by the wonderful CP Coulter (Yep... another one). It takes place after the events of the Valentine Day's Fair but deviates from the story line of _Dalton _in what actually happens after the fair. Needless to say,** if you have not read this far into Dalton yet and/or do not wish to know what happens, DO NOT READ THIS**. While my version deviates quite a bit, it does reference stuff that happened in canon... You have been warned.

Also, this is my first attempt at writing a fanfic (or anything creative in probably 4 years really) and has only been proof-read by me. I apologize in advance for any of the characters being OOC (because I know they are and it makes me sad)... so any comments/criticisms are greatly appreciated.

_**Disclaimer:** The characters of Julian, Logan, Derek, and Joshua and related ideas belong to CP. Kurt, Blaine (who are mentioned during this story) and Glee belong to their designated copyright owners. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

It had been 1 week since Julian had disappeared into his room... and never come back out.

At first, Logan thought nothing of it. _Supposedly_, Julian was "sick." But he never got sick so Logan didn't believe that for a second. His friend was a diva after all. He'd probably just gotten rejected by some famous director or turned down by a hot girl. You know, something that didn't really matter. Julian was just making a mountain out of a mole hill, as usual.

* * *

><p>When Julian didn't come out of his room for a week, Logan needed to know what was going on.<p>

Logan knocked at the actor's door. "Julian. What the _hell_ is wrong with you?"

"Go away Logan." The voice that came through the door was assertive, but quiet.

"Open up you prick. Whatever happened couldn't have been that bad!"

"Go. _Away_!"

"Why the hell is _Derek_ allowed to know but I'm not?" Their conversation was becoming more screaming match than actual communicating. "Larson, you are letting me in or I'm going to break down this freakin' door! You _will_ tell me what's going on!"

"GO AWAY WRIGHT!" The end of the sentence cracked, almost as if Julian was… crying?

"You're _crying_ now? You are such a _diva_ Jules. LET. ME. IN!" Logan accented his demand by slamming his shoulder hard against the locked door.

"Leave him alone Lo." Derek appeared behind Logan, having heard the confrontation. Everyone in Stuart could hear it. He grabbed Logan's upper arms from behind, pulling him forcefully away from the door. "He obviously doesn't want you going in there so just leave him alone. When he's ready he'll talk to you."

"No! Julian is going to talk to me NOW! Why are you the only one that gets to know what's going on? If anything I should know. I'm the goddam Prefect!" Logan's anger was escalating now. His green eyes were starting to glint with rage. Logan tried to break free of Derek's hold but the athlete was too strong.

"I don't know why he won't tell you. I've been trying to convince him too, but he won't… so just leave him alone for now, ok? Go back to your room or something, Lo… and take your pills!"

"You are _not_ telling me what to do! I will _not_ leave Julian alone until that prick tells me what's going on!" Logan fought against Derek's grasp again. He yelled in the direction of Julian's door, "You are _not_ sick Larson! You _will t_ell me what's going on! Stop being such a drama queen! Let. ME. _IN_!"

The only answer he got was something heavy hitting the back of the door, probably aimed at Logan, and a barely audible sob. Logan broke away from Derek's grasp. He was filled with rage… and there was no turning back now. If he couldn't take out his anger on the brunet actor, then inanimate objects would have to do.

Logan tore his way through the house, knocking over any lamps or side tables in the hallway that he deemed in his way, which were most of them.

The Common Room doors flung open. Heads lifted from textbooks and notes at the sound. When the students met the eyes of their Prefect, they knew the further away they were from him, the better. They quickly gathered their belongings and scurried out of the room.

As the last student escaped from the Common Room, Logan continued his whirlwind of destruction. Nothing was spared his wrath. Shredded books, broken mirrors, crumpled paintings, and ripped pillows began to litter the floor. _Everything_ was out of place and damaged in some way. Even the grand chandelier was hanging slightly askew.

* * *

><p>After an hour of pure rage, Logan was exhausted. These tirades took a lot out of him. He sat in the middle of the Common Room surveying the damage. Curling up on the floor, Logan fell asleep, tears welling in his eyes, surrounded by his own destruction.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** So this is a Jogan (Julian/Logan) story based off _Dalton_ by the wonderful CP Coulter. It takes place after the events of the Valentine Day's Fair but deviates from the story line of _Dalton _in what actually happens after the fair. Needless to say,** if you have not read this far into Dalton yet and/or do not wish to know what happens, DO NOT READ THIS**. While my version deviates quite a bit, it does reference stuff that happened in canon... You have been warned.

_**Disclaimer:** The characters of Julian, Logan, Derek, and Joshua and related ideas belong to CP. Kurt, Blaine (who are mentioned during this story) and Glee belong to their designated copyright owners._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

It had been 3 weeks since Julian had locked himself away from the world.

It had been a downward spiral for Logan after what had happened 2 weeks ago. He had even started taking his pills, the pills he hated so much, _without_ Derek's prompting. He just couldn't deal with everything. Between possibly losing his title as Prefect, retelling the story of last year, and this, well, whatever it was with Julian, Logan just couldn't deal.

So he hid himself away in a world without feelings.

* * *

><p>As Logan lay on his bed, unable to sleep, he got to thinking. Why had he really started taking his pills? The easy answer was to deal with everything that was going on. But was the easy answer also the right answer?<p>

Normally stuff like this, everything that was going on, didn't get to him.

Logan knew the likelihood actually losing the title of Prefect was almost zero, even if he did deserve it. With Parent's Night coming up, Murdoch would never strip him of his title when his father might possible show up. No one, not even Murdoch, would want to face the wrath of John Logan Wright Jr. Also, besides Derek, who else in Stuart would actually want to be Prefect on top of all their school work? He knew the answer. No one. So if the possibility of losing his title wasn't causing Logan to medicate, then what was?

Maybe the retelling of what had happened last year was the cause. While events last year had taken a nose dive, gone up in flames, and even caused Joshua to hightail it out of Dalton, Logan had already dealt with all of it before… completely unmedicated.

And as for having to retell all these things to Kurt, well, he was pretty sure he could have done that unmedicated as well. (Though going in medicated was probably a better idea, to avoid any unwanted outbursts on his part.)

Then Logan realized, he had never thought of taking his medication to protect Kurt. Plus, he had finished retelling his part of the story a week ago. If that little trip down memory lane had been his reason for medicating, he would have stopped taking the pills a week ago. So it wasn't reminiscing on the disaster that was last year that was his reason for medicating. So what was it?

Logan was getting as frustrated as his waning medicated haze would allow him. Why couldn't he come up with an answer?

There was only one viable option left now… Julian. But that couldn't be it. Why would Julian be the source of Logan's problems? Nope. It couldn't be Julian. Logan refused to believe it. That Diva Prima Donna Drama Queen of a Prick (Logan laughed. _Note to self: remember that insult for future use_) could _never_ make him take his medication. Nope. Never. He refused to believe it.

* * *

><p>Logan lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He'd been lying there for almost two hours now, trying to avoid thinking about Julian. But he couldn't. He finally decided it was better to take advantage of his waning medicated haze to think this through. He decided it was better to think about it now than to lay there staring at the ceiling for the rest of the night trying to avoid it.<p>

Ok. So Julian had had freak outs in the past. So what was so different about this time?

Logan thought. For one thing, Julian didn't come back out of his room the next day, acting like nothing had happened, which was usually how these situations ended. It had been 3 weeks now since Julian had locked himself in his room.

Maybe Julian _was_ sick like Derek kept telling him… But there was no way that he would refuse letting Logan into his room over a little cold. Julian didn't care about Logan's health enough to keep him away. Hell, the guy had gone to class with bronchitis that one time. And if he were deathly ill, Derek would have taken Julian to the infirmary by now, Logan knew that much.

A thought crossed Logan's mind. Maybe the _severity_ of the situation was the difference. This wasn't just one of Julian's normal diva blow outs. The one time Logan had caught a glimpse of him, as Derek left the room one day, Julian had looked horrible. Something was seriously wrong with the Prima Donna… and he wasn't telling Logan.

But Logan still hadn't figured out why, of all things, Julian was the apparent reason for taking his medication.

Ok. Maybe it was something about Julian in particular, as a person…

He'd think of it this way… What if it was Derek holed up in his room instead of Julian? Would he still be taking his pills?

Logan thought about this for a while, staring at his ceiling. The answer was 'No.' He would never go on his meds if Derek locked himself in his room without telling him what was going on. Logan would be concerned. He probably would still destroy the Common Room. But there was no way in hell he would ever go on his meds. Sure Derek was the one who usually tried to coerce Logan into taking his pill every day, but if Derek had locked himself in a room for 3 weeks, he knew he wouldn't have started taking them on his own.

Plus, Logan thought, Julian would be there for Logan to bitch to about the situation. Bitching about stuff to Julian always seemed to make everything better. He wouldn't have needed the medication.

But then why Julian and not Derek? What apparently made Julian so much different from Derek that Logan didn't even think before he popped his pill in the morning?

Yet another thought came to Logan as he lay there. Maybe he just cared more that it was Julian, and not Derek, that wasn't telling him something. Maybe he cared about Julian in a different way than Derek… Derek was one of his best friends, so of course he cared about him, but not in a 'drown my emotions in sedative pills when you won't tell me something that's obviously important' kind of way. Julian was also one of his best friends… but apparently his feelings toward the actor did make him want to be lost in an emotionless haze. Logan _was_ willing to drown his emotions involving Julian, whatever those emotions were. So apparently he _cared_ about Julian more than Derek?

But so what if Logan cared about one of his friends more than the other? Maybe in his subconscious, Julian was more of a friend than Derek.

"But what does that even mean?" Logan racked his hands through his hair, sitting up in bed. He brought his knees to his chest, arms encircling them. He was staring intently at the wall now, as if the answers to all of his questions were written there.

* * *

><p>What seemed like hours passed as Logan contemplated everything.<p>

Suddenly, it all hit Logan like a bomb. Maybe he had deeper feelingsfor one of them… Maybe he didn't just care about Julian more… He cared about both his friends… but did he lov- No. Impossible. It couldn't be. Logan wouldn't allow it. Julian was straight. He was not going to be one of those guys who falls for his straight best friend.

But the thought wouldn't leave Logan alone.

As Logan tried to avoid thinking about his almost-epiphany, he realized that he hadn't thought about Kurt once in the past week. Before Julian had decided to disappear, Kurt had been the only thing that had filled his mind. That is, unless Logan was thinking about how he could get everything he wanted, like finding ways to avoid taking his medication or how to get Kurt to love him.

But now, Julian was the only thing that filled Logan's thoughts. Why wouldn't Julian just tell him what was wrong? Why was Julian hurting so much? The scary thing was that Logan wasn't thinking about these questions just for the sake of knowing the answers, as something he wanted for himself. He just wanted to know the answers so he could help Julian out of whatever dark hole he had fallen into.

Julian had made him forget about Kurt, forget about himself. This… _feeling_… was so new to Logan.

"Oh god no…" Logan sat up even straighter. He couldn't avoid the thoughts any longer. "I am falling in love with Jules!" He fell back onto his bed and turned onto his side. Burying his face into his pillow he mumbled, "This _cannot_ be happening."

But it was.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** If you haven't read it on the first two chapters, go do that :)

_**Disclaimer:** The characters of Julian, Logan, Derek, and Joshua and related ideas belong to CP. Kurt, Blaine (who are mentioned during this story) and Glee belong to their designated copyright owners._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

It had been 4 weeks since Julian had decided to fall off the face of the planet.

And 1 week since Logan had realized he was falling in love with Julian. Which, needless to say, was not making the situation any better.

* * *

><p>Logan had pretty much set up camp in the hallway, right across from Julian's door. Whenever he wasn't in class, Logan ate, studied and slept there, just in hopes of seeing Julian, just to know that he was alright… well as alright as he could be in whatever situation had driven him into hiding. Logan also wanted to be there the moment Julian was ready to talk to him, no matter how long that took.<p>

Julian still refused to tell Logan anything. He only allowed Derek in to bring him food and the schoolwork he was missing because of his "illness," which was the story everyone on campus, including the professors, was being fed. And Julian's single had its own private bathroom. There was no reason for the actor to leave his room.

But Logan continued his silent vigil. And he continued to medicate himself. Logan had realized he had deeper feelings than just friendship for Julian, which just made him worry more. Since he couldn't talk to Julian about anything, Logan just wanted to avoid it all. Medication was his only option.

* * *

><p>One unseasonably warm afternoon, all of Stuart was outside enjoying the weather, by studying of course. But two house members were still inside. One actor, hiding away from the world and one Prefect, keeping his silent vigil.<p>

It was early spring, so the air conditioner was not yet operational. As a result, the house had become comfortably warm in the noontime sun. The warmth had lulled Logan into a light sleep.

Suddenly, he was awoken by quiet sobs coming from behind the door across the hall. A few seconds later, Logan heard what sounded like a cell phone ringing from the room beside him. Derek's room. He didn't know where Derek was, but Logan knew he had left Stuart for the day and didn't know when his friend was coming back. He must have accidently left his phone behind.

Sobs were still coming from the behind the door.

In the confusion caused by realizing his feelings for Julian, Logan had decided that he was going to leave the actor alone and let Julian approach him first. So Logan decided it was probably best to let Julian cry himself out. Crying usually helped.

A few minutes later, Logan heard the cell phone go off inside Derek's room again. Logan was about to get up and look for Derek outside when he heard a crash from Julian's room. The sobs on the other side of the door grew louder, now punctuated by shaking gasps.

_This can't wait for Derek_, Logan thought. He didn't actually know where he was anyway… Derek might be outside or, hell, he was probably out somewhere with his girlfriend of the week. No. This couldn't wait. Logan had to do something for Julian… now.

Logan got up from where he was sitting on the floor and took a few steps across the hallway. Standing right in front of Julian's door, he raised a hand, knocking twice.

"D-derek?" Julian's voice came from the other side of the wood. The sound broke Logan's heart.

"No. It's Logan. Can I come in?"

"G-go away Wright! Wh-where's D-derek?" His voice gasped between sobs.

"I don't know. Maybe outside? But you know Derek. He's probably off with some girl. He left his phone in his room and-" Logan placed his hands on the door. He just wanted to be there for Julian. He could hear Julian inside crying, his own eyes starting to fill with tears, despite his emotion-numbing medication. Logan pleaded, "Please. Just let me in. Let me help you."

At first there were just stifled sobs from the other side of the door, as if Julian was attempting to stop crying. Then Logan heard shifting and something he never expected to hear, the click of a lock, followed by more shifting. Logan hesitantly placed a hand on the doorknob and turned it slowly.

The room was completely dark. The shades had been drawn and there were no lights on. There was stuff everywhere. Clothing, bedding, books, papers, even a mangled textbook covering a broken lamp, which by the size, was probably the sound Logan had heard a moment ago. He had kind of expecting Julian's room to look something like this.

But Logan was not expecting what he saw next.

Sitting in the far corner of the room was Julian. His knees were pulled tight to his chest, arms clutching them tight. He was rocking back and forth. In the dim light shining into the room from the hallway, Logan thought he could make out tears streaming down Julian's face.

Logan closed the door behind him, just in case any Stuarts decided to come back in from enjoying the weather. He slowly crossed the room. Sitting down, Logan wrapped his arms around the actor, swaying along with him. He sat so that their faces were cheek to cheek, his mouth against Julian's ear, Logan began humming a soothing melody.

He could feel Julian's heart beating. This all felt so right to Logan. All he wanted to do was kiss Julian, to show Julian how much he loved him… but he couldn't. Julian was straight. It could never happen. It would just make the situation worse. Logan only wished he had been holding Julian under better circumstances.

Slowly, Julian began to calm down. He moved so that he was curled up against Logan, head on his chest. Logan held him there and continued to hum. He buried his nose into his brown hair, gently running his fingers through it.

Eventually, Julian's breathing steadied and slowed. Logan heard a light snore come from the boy he held. Joining his friend, Logan leaned up against the wall and drifted off to sleep, the actor still held securely against his chest.

* * *

><p>Around midnight, Derek arrived back at Stuart. His date had run longer than he had expected. He had only realized he had forgotten his phone as he was driving back at Dalton.<p>

The first thing Derek did when he walked through the front doors was make a B-line for Julian's room. He felt horrible for having left Julian alone all day. Derek knew there was no why his stalker was going to get to him with Logan constantly stationed outside the door. Plus Julian had plenty of snacks in his room for the day, so he wouldn't go hungry. Julian would have been fine for the day but Derek still felt horrible leaving the guy with no emotional support.

Derek knocked on the door. "Hey Jules. You ok in there?" There was no response. "Hey I'm so sorry for ditching you all day. I promise it won't happen again until this is all worked out."

Although the door had been locked ever since the "gift" had been left on the front steps, out of habit Derek placed a hand on the door knob… and the door opened. His heart leapt into his throat. Thousands of horrible thoughts ran through his head. Julian had run off without saying goodbye… His stalker had finally gotten to him… He slowly walked into the room to investigate.

Derek's eyes landed on two figures in the far corner of the room. He opened the door further to allow more of the light from the hallway into the room. The two figures in the corner were huddled together. The first was buried deep into the second's embrace. The second looked like he was holding onto the first like his life depended on it.

Derek made out by the clothing and hair that the first figure was Julian. He squinted through the darkness. Julian was also still breathing. Thank God. But he still couldn't figure out who the second figure was. There was no way Julian would let his stalker hold him while he slept, so Derek calmed down a bit… but he was still curious as to who Julian had allowed into his room.

Remembering that Julian kept a flashlight by the door in case of a power outage, Derek felt around in the darkness, found it and shined the light into the far corner. A flash of blond shone from across the room.

No. It couldn't be…Logan? In his haste to check up on Julian, Derek had completely missed the absence of the boy in the hallway. But what could have possibly convinced Julian to finally let Logan into his room?

At this point, Derek really didn't care. It was Logan, not the stalker, that was in Julian's room. He was exhausted. All he wanted to do was sleep. He'd try to figure all this out in the morning.

Pulling a blanket off the bed, Derek crossed the room and placed it over the two boys. He locked the door from the inside and slowly closed it, his two friends still holding tightly to each other in the corner of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:** The characters of Julian, Logan, Derek, and Joshua and related ideas belong to CP. Kurt, Blaine (who are mentioned during this story) and Glee belong to their designated copyright owners._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

It had 5 weeks since Julian had disappeared into his room feigning illness.

After the night a week ago, Logan had gotten up before Julian and left the room. Logan knew Julian wasn't actually ready to talk and he wasn't going to push him. He had just needed someone there that night to comfort him.

Logan had decided it was better if they didn't talk at all right now. Not until Julian was ready. But Logan kept spending all his free time on the floor opposite Julian's door. He would be there for Julian whenever he needed him, in whatever way he needed.

After a night spent just being there for Julian, holding him in his arms, feeling his heart beat in time with his own, Logan was certain of his feeling for the brunet actor. He loved Julian Larson-Armstrong… even if he was certain the feeling would never be returned.

So Logan still medicated. He couldn't deal with unrequited love for his straight best friend or the increased worry he felt about that friend's situation.

* * *

><p>One night, Logan lay on the hallway floor, trying to fall asleep. His thought kept wandering to the boy on the other side of the door. In particular, to why Julian allowed Derek into his room but not Logan. Sure Logan had really stopped thinking himself these days, but the thought still came to him as his brain entered that place between consciousness and sleep. Logan already knew what made Julian different from Derek in his eyes. But in Julian's eyes, what made Derek different from him? Logan lay there, staring at the door, trying to see into the thoughts of the boy on the other side, the boy he was certain he loved, even if that boy was straight.<p>

Thinking, Logan started to reminisce about the past three years and the adventures of the Stuart Trio. The day they had met at Freshman Orientation, the adventures they had over the course of freshman year, a lot of which seemed to revolve around fighting with the maniacs over in Windsor. Freshman year had been great.

Then sophomore year rolled around and everything began to change. Logan began chasing after crush after crush. First Blaine. Then Joshua. And countless other boys. Julian started to disappear far more often. Derek became more involved in sports after becoming captain, which took up most of his spare time. Everything they had built up over the previous year had started to fall apart.

* * *

><p>Logan had been quietly talking to himself as he lay thinking in the hallway, knowing that whoever was still awake was probably too engrossed in school work to notice. Talking out loud helped him to think better.<p>

From behind the door next to Logan, a busy Derek was up late finishing an essay. Upon hearing Logan whisper "Julian," he had become curious. Derek had moved so he was sitting against the door, ear pressed against the wood to hear what exactly Logan was mumbling about so early in the morning.

* * *

><p>Tiny connections started to form between memories in Logan's head. Everything had been fine freshman year. Julian had left two or three times, only for a few days or a week at most, to do short guest star appearances, interviews, or photo shoots. It wasn't until sophomore year that Julian started to disappear for longer and longer periods, sometimes for months at a time… right around when Blaine and Logan started getting serious… and then again when the Joshua thing happened…<p>

Logan was starting to notice a pattern. Julian would be around, acting as a wingman in Logan's various romantic escapades... until things got serious between him and the guy… and then Julian would leave… only to return when things inevitably crashed and burned… But what did that mean exactly? Did it even mean anything?

Then a thought flickered into Logan's mind. Was Julian jealous? He was _always_ gone when Logan was with someone… No. It couldn't be. Julian was straight. But it all added up… Logan couldn't see any other reason why Julian would possibly leave _every time _Logan became romantically involved with someone.

But if Julian was jealous, that would mean he wasn't straight… but he was…

Then something else hit Logan. Unlike Logan, Julian had never stated which way he swung. And unlike Derek, who had also never verbalized it, Julian had never once gone on a date with a girl while at Dalton. Then Logan thought, had he every actually _asked_ the guy directly which way he swung? No!

So,

1. Julian might not be as straight as Logan thought.

2. Derek, who was straight, was allowed into Julian's room, but Logan, who was gay, was not (Logan knew that this was not the sole reason for his exile from Julian's room, but he couldn't overlook the fact, no matter how pointless it seemed right now). And,

3. Julian was never around when Logan was with someone, as if he were jealous.

Then Logan began to remember all the little things that Julian use to do for him, still did for him. All those things that he had done while Logan's thoughts had been preoccupied with someone else. All those times Julian had helped his relationships when Derek hadn't. All those things Julian had done only for him and not for Derek.

Logan snapped up straight, the realization finally hit him full force. Everything fit together perfectly.

"Julian is in love with me!" Logan continued to stare at the door across the hall. The boy on the other side of the door was in love with him and he was in love with the boy… and he couldn't do anything about it. "And why do I keep having these epiphanies when I can't even do a freakin' thing about them?" Logan let out an aggravated sigh before slumping to the floor and quickly falling asleep, thoughts of the brunet actor still swimming in his mind.

* * *

><p>"FINALLY!" Derek exclaimed from behind the door as quietly as possible so as not to catch the attention of the Prefect on the other side.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** The song in this chapter is Fairytale Ending by Brock Baker. The lyrics are italicized and centered. This song was also the inspiration for this entire story.

This is also the last chapter, so if you have read this far I hope you enjoyed it :) Please feel free to comment.

_**Disclaimer:** The characters of Julian, Logan, Derek, and Joshua and related ideas belong to CP. Kurt, Blaine (who are mentioned during this story) and Glee belong to their designated copyright owners. I also do not own the song used in this chapter._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

The next day, Logan's head was still spinning.

Julian loved him…

Unfortunately, with that realization came a growing pain, the reason he took his pill again that morning. He felt helpless. Even through his medication, Logan felt helpless. He couldn't do anything for Julian, the boy he loved, because Julian wouldn't let him in. But Logan wouldn't force it. Julian had some reason for not telling him about what was going on… and for not having told Logan that he loved him.

As the day drew on, Logan's feeling of helplessness grew. Why wasn't his medication helping? Why was he still feeling all this pain? There was only one way Logan could think of to cope with these feelings. If medication wouldn't work, then song had to. Logan knew that Derek was in the room with Julian, so he felt alright leaving his spot in the hallway to find refuge in music.

Logan made his way down the hall to his room. He sat on the bench in front of his keyboard, trying to think of a song, any song that would verbalize what he was feeling. The perfect song came to mind. Logan's fingers began to run over the keys, playing the opening instrumentals. Then he began to sing.

_Every time I look at you__  
><em>_I see a crown your eyes of blue__  
><em>_Love inside so thick with deep emotion_

Logan sang 'blue' but all he pictured in his mind were sad brown eyes.

_I hear the words inside your head__  
><em>_The ones you wish I woulda said_

I love you. Julian undoubtedly had been waiting to hear those three words come out of Logan's mouth for who knows how long. Logan wanted to say those words to Julian right now, even though he knew it would never make up for all the pain he had undoubtly put his friend through.

_The night is out the day is dead__  
><em>_You sway me more violent than the ocean__  
><em>_You are perfect in this light_

Julian did move him. A lot. Enough, even, for Logan's emotions to start creeping through his medication and into his words.

_You are the damsel in distress__  
><em>_And I am nothing less__  
><em>_Than your knight in tattered armor_

Logan was no knight in shining armor, that's for sure. He had too many problems of his own. Regardless, he was a knight who wanted to help Julian, his damsel in distress.

_So, take my hand__  
><em>_Oh, baby come on__  
><em>_And we will run through the open fields__  
><em>_You and me__  
><em>_We will be living__  
><em>_In a fairytale ending_

Why wouldn't Julian let him in, take his hand? Logan just wanted to help him, so they could have chance at their "fairytale ending." _This is one messed up fairytale_, Logan thought, laughing a little to himself.

* * *

><p>"What the hell is going on?" Derek said as he did homework in Julian's room. He heard music swelling from somewhere down the hall. And was that someone singing? Derek got up from where he was sitting on Julian's bed and opened the door. The sound got louder. It was someone playing the piano… and that was definitely Logan's voice. Derek turned around to look at his friend. Julian was sitting at his desk. By the look on his face, he was listening too. They both sat in silence, Logan's voice growing stronger as he continued to sing.<p>

Julian got up from where he was sitting. Logan was singing in his room for the first time in over a month. After this long of an absence, there had to be a reason for that voice appearing again. Could it be for him?... That question was ridiculous. There was no way Logan had any feelings for him. Logan was clueless to anything that didn't revolve around himself or that little Windsor diva.

Regardless, something pulled Julian out of the room and down the hall. Derek didn't stop him. He knew what the song meant.

* * *

><p><em>When we touch I feel your heart<em>_  
><em>_Beat inside your chest it starts__  
><em>_Making me wild without a hesitation_

Logan remembered the night a week ago. He wanted so much to just hold Julian like that in his arms again, feel his heart beating.

_I cannot contain this love__  
><em>_As strong as the hand of God above__  
><em>_More powerful than the kings of any nation_

Emotion continued to force its way through the medication and into every word Logan sang.

_And you are the damsel in distress__  
><em>_And I am nothing less__  
><em>_Than your knight in tattered armor_

Julian leaned against the doorframe of Logan's room, listening. Logan's voice was so powerful, so full of feeling. But Derek had said that Logan was taking his medication religiously, ever since he had destroyed the Common Room.

Logan raised his head from the keyboard. He hadn't noticed Julian standing in the doorway. Julian caught a glimpse of the Prefect's eyes. They were hazed over from his medication. What was allowing Logan's emotions to break through then?

Nothing could break through that haze, except maybe a duet with Hummel. But Derek had also said Logan hadn't talked to or seen Kurt outside of class and Warblers practice since he had finished his retelling of last year's events. And that apparently Logan had moved on from Hummel. So the song couldn't be for Kurt… and the words weren't quite right… they didn't fit that situation. Kurt wasn't a damsel in distress… he didn't need Logan to be his knight… he had Blaine for that.

_So, take my hand__  
><em>_Oh, baby come on__  
><em>_And we will run through the open fields__  
><em>_You and me_

_We will be living__  
><em>_In a fairytale ending_

The thought floated back into Julian's head once more. Was this song for him? He remained at the door, listening, still trying to figure out who the Prefect was talking to.

Logan's voice filled with more emotion than he had felt in the past 5 weeks, as if he wasn't on any medication at all. He just wanted to be there for Julian so badly. Why wouldn't he let him?

As Logan continued to sing, Julian no longer doubted who the song was for.

_When the dark gets too dark__  
><em>_Then I will be your light__  
><em>_When the pain's too great__  
><em>_Then I will be your fight_

Julian sang the next few lines. He figured they fit his situation better than Logan's._  
><em>

_When you're blind to love__  
><em>_Then I will be your sight, oh__  
><em>_I will be your knight__  
><em>_In tattered armor_

Logan stared as Julian made his way across the room and sat down next to him. Their legs pressed together on the small bench. Hopeful brown eyes met hazy green. In that moment, the two saw their love reflected back at them in the other's eyes. Logan picked up the chorus, hoping that Julian got the meaning of his words._  
><em>

_You are the damsel in distress__  
><em>_And I am nothing less__  
><em>_Than your knight in tattered armor_

_So, take my hand__  
><em>_Oh, baby come on_

_And we will run through the open fields__  
><em>_You and me__  
><em>_We will be living__  
><em>_In a fairytale ending_

The two joined together, making sure the other knew exactly how much he was loved. Brown and green eyes continued to stare intently, neither pair leaving the other.

_Yes, you and me__  
><em>_We will be living__  
><em>_In a fairytale ending__  
><em>_Yes, you and me__  
><em>_We will be living__  
><em>_In a fairytale ending_

_A fairytale ending_

Their voices trailed off as Logan's fingers left the piano keys. Logan didn't really care that the song wasn't finished. He needed to talk to Julian.

"So you finally figured it out? Took you long enough." Julian placed a hand on Logan's knee.

"Hey, at least I figured it out, princess."

"Oh I see what you did there. Fit your comment into the song. Clever, squid."

"What did you just call me?"

"A _squid_. Because you are a giant squid of ignorance... or were I guess."

Logan shoved Julian, almost causing him to fall off the bench. "I'm going to let that one go this time. But only because I haven't actually talked you in over a month."

"Fine." Julian huffed, righting himself on the bench and crossing his arms over his chest.

The two still hadn't broken eye contact, their legs still touching. The blond looked over the face of the boy he had been dying to see in what felt like forever. Dark circles lay beneath sunken brown eyes, which were rimmed with red from what Logan could only guess was hours of crying. It was obvious the actor hadn't gotten a good night's sleep in quite a long time.

But there was only one thing he wanted to do to him now.

Logan uncrossed Julian's arms and took his right hand, lacing their fingers together. He ran his other hand through the brunet's hair.

Julian sat next to Logan stunned, but happy, at what was happening.

Logan's hand fell from Julian's hair onto his cheek, cupping his face. Slowly, the blond leaned in, making sure to give Julian enough time to pull away, in case he had someone misinterpreted everything. But Julian didn't pull away. Logan brushed his lips against the brunet's, gently kissing him.

Julian didn't know how to respond. He had been waiting 3 years for this very moment, but had never prepared himself for what he would do if it actually happened. Instincts took over. He leaned in, his free hand wandering up to the nape of Logan's neck to gently tug at the blond hairs. Julian returned the kiss, using his hold on Logan to push their lips closer together. Responding to Julian's touch, Logan deepened the kiss.

Logan untwined their other hands, placing his on the actor's other cheek. With his right hand now free, Julian moved it to the small of Logan's back, rubbing in small circles. His other hand moved from the back of Logan's neck and down his back to join the other, pulling their bodies closer. Julian was practically sitting in Logan's lap. Neither wanted this kiss to end.

Julian was the one to break it. "Wow." He was out of breath.

"I tend to elicit that kind of response from the people I kiss." Logan smirked.

"Whatever." Julian returned the shove from earlier.

Righting himself, Logan took Julian into his arms, holding the boy he loved. "Now, princess, will you stop being such a diva and tell me what's going on with you? I want to help." Logan returned his hand to where it had been holding Julian's face earlier.

"Two insults in one sentence? I had forgotten what I was missing by not talking to you," Julian smirked, rolling his eyes. He knew Logan was actually using them as terms of endearment, but he couldn't resist making the comment. He looked up into Logan's green eyes. They were hazy from the medication. But there was something else there that Julian had never seen before. It was then that he realized _how_ much Logan loved him in return. His smirk turned into a smile as he finally decided. "Yes."

* * *

><p>Derek turned from where he had been listening at the door with a huge grin. He closed it and headed back toward his room.<p>

"_A STALKER_! And they did _WHAT_? How could you keep something like this from me, Jules?" Logan's voice came from behind the now closed door. Derek was certain there would have been a lot more force behind the words, accented by a crash, if Logan had been unmedicated.

Derek knew it would be a while before Logan and Julian's relationship, if it even became one, had anything close to a fairytale ending. That is, if either one of them didn't kill the other first. This was going to be one of the most unconventional fairytales ever told.

As Derek closed the door to his room, hoping to block out the chaos going on in the room down the hall, he sung to himself under his breath.

_Welcome, welcome__  
><em>_To happily ever after_

* * *

><p>And they lived (unconventionally) happily ever after<p>

**The End**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **If you liked this fic, read the sequel "A Little Unexpected" which can be found on my main account page... And please review :)_


End file.
